The present invention relates generally to door construction, and more specifically to an improved, thermally insulated ceiling-mounted door which may be used to support a set of ladder-like folding steps or stairs.
In the past, ceiling-mounted traps doors have been constructed primarily with a view toward providing an efficient and easily operable support for a folding ladder or stair steps, and very little, if any, consideration has been given to the asthetic, fire resistive, or thermal insulating qualities of such doors. Lately, of course, the ability of a dwelling to retain heat in the winter and cool air in the summer has become a prime consideration in the building industry. Furthermore, it has long been known that if a fire breaks out in the lower living quarters of a dwelling, an opening into an attic may act as a flue and rapidly propagate and spread flames throughout the entire dwelling. Consequently, there is a need for an attic trap door which is tightly sealed in its closed position, which is flame resistant and which possesses good thermal insulating qualities, but which is light enough in weight to be maintained in a closed position by the normal counterbalance springs associated with a conventional folding ladder or stair.